Thomas and Emily 2 - Xbox 360 - 22 Parts - UbiSoftFan94.
Here are twenty-two parts in Thomas and Emily for Xbox 360 Live Arcade, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: * Thomas as Banjo (Both the main heroes) * Emily as Kazooie (Both the main females) * Percy as Mumbo Jumbo (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Banjo and Mumbo Jumbo are) * Daisy as Gruntilda (Both the main female villains) * Smudger as Klungo (Both green and evil) * Edward as Bottles (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Banjo and Bottles are) * Flora as Tooty * Casey Jr as King Jingalong * Johnny as Trophy Thomas * Silver Fish as Lord of Games (Both evil and mean) * Oliver as Mr. Fit (Both Western) * Boco as Pikelet * Tootle as Boggy * Annie & Clarabel as Mingella & Blobbelda (Annie and Clarabel are both twins, just like Mingella and Blobbelda are) * Mavis as Humba Wumba * Molly as Mrs. Bottles * Toad as Gobi * Skarloey as Speccy (Both smart) * Madge as Goggles * James as Conker * Donald/Douglas as Jamjars * Bill/Ben as Nipper * Hector as Conga * Arry as Chilli Billi * Bert as Chilly Willy * Bulgy as Boss Boom Box (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav 22 Parts: * Thomas and Emily 2 - Xbox 360 - Part 1 * Thomas and Emily 2 - Xbox 360 - Part 2 * Thomas and Emily 2 - Xbox 360 - Part 3 * Thomas and Emily 2 - Xbox 360 - Part 4 * Thomas and Emily 2 - Xbox 360 - Part 5 * Thomas and Emily 2 - Xbox 360 - Part 6 * Thomas and Emily 2 - Xbox 360 - Part 7 * Thomas and Emily 2 - Xbox 360 - Part 8 * Thomas and Emily 2 - Xbox 360 - Part 9 * Thomas and Emily 2 - Xbox 360 - Part 10 * Thomas and Emily 2 - Xbox 360 - Part 11 * Thomas and Emily 2 - Xbox 360 - Part 12 * Thomas and Emily 2 - Xbox 360 - Part 13 * Thomas and Emily 2 - Xbox 360 - Part 14 * Thomas and Emily 2 - Xbox 360 - Part 15 * Thomas and Emily 2 - Xbox 360 - Part 16 * Thomas and Emily 2 - Xbox 360 - Part 17 * Thomas and Emily 2 - Xbox 360 - Part 18 * Thomas and Emily 2 - Xbox 360 - Part 19 * Thomas and Emily 2 - Xbox 360 - Part 20 * Thomas and Emily 2 - Xbox 360 - Part 21 * Thomas and Emily 2 - Xbox 360 - Part 22 Category:UbiSoftFan94